Into The Blue
by Metro Gurl
Summary: Takes place in the paradise of the Bahamas. The locals are always entertaining the vacationers. Kori Anders and her friends are treasure hunters. They meet Richard Grayson and group. An exciting adventure lies ahead of these teens!
1. Chapter 1

Into The Blue

**Characters:**

**Locals:**

Kori Anders- Starfire

Rachel Roth- Raven

Garfield Logan- Beastboy

Karen Beecher- Bumblebee

Xavier Red- Red X

Jeff Flanks- Kid Flash

Sam Slater- Slade

**Vacationers:**

Terra Manovol

Katherine Moth- Kitten

Barbara Gordon- Batgirl

Jenny Thomas- Jinx

Richard Grayson- Robin

Victor Stone- Cyborg

Roy Harper- Speedy

Garth Ladith- Aqua lad

_**Chapter 1: The Locals**_

I stood in my bedroom window. I looked over the crystal clear water and grinned to myself. Today was going to be another perfect day in Paradise. I reflected on my life leading up to this point. It all started on the fateful summer day…

'Ring, Ring' the phone woke me up. I groped around for the damn thing as it blared through my bedroom. Finally after a few minutes of searching, my hand connected with the stupid thing. I looked at my clock before answering. I hated mornings!

"This better be good" I snapped into the phone. I heard a giggle and immediately knew who it was. I only had one friend who could be awake at five in the morning. She wasn't only awake this early in the morning but she was preppy at this god awful time.

"Good morning Rachel. Get off you lazy ass and look outside" Kori Anders shouted into the phone. I grumpily dragged myself out of bed. On the way to the window I looked at myself in the mirror. I was only about five foot three inches. My short black hair with purple highlights was messy and looked greasy. I was wearing black short shorts and a purple tank top. It had been another steaming hot night. I threw open the drapes and looked out over the water. My bungalow home was on the beach in the beautiful Bahamas. I gasped when I saw the most gorgeous speed boat pull into my dock slip. It was white with red, black, yellow and blue stripes decorating the sides. The name of the boat read "Starfire" and at the wheel was my best friend Kori. She looked amazing as always. She was a five foot 8 inch goddess. She had shoulder length red hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a bright purple bikini that showed off her perfect ass, flat stomach, and large breasts. Every guy who came to the island hit on her. I quickly got ready gor a boat trip. I threw on a black bikini and put my hair into a ponytail on top of my head. I ran out to greet her. I couldn't wait to get a ride on that boat. It had to have cost almost a million dollars. Kori was part of the royal family of Sweden. When she had first moved to the Bahamas she could barely speak English. Thank god she was a quick learner and i was a slighlty pacient person. She was spunky and had a kick ass attitude. Kori was the one person I could count on to have an exciting adventure planned.

_Kori's Point of View: (Kinda the Main P.O.V)_

I saw Rachel running towards the boat and couldn't help but laugh to myself. I knew she was going to love the first of today's surprises. She was always telling me that I had all the good looks. She didn't realize how mistaken she was. She had an amazingly toned and fit body. She was pretty muscular for her size. What she lacked in size she made up in attitude. Everybody on our small Island knew it was a bad idea to piss her off. We had been best friends since my first day in the Bahamas. She lived only about ten minutes from my small beach mansion.

"This is the most amazing speed boat" Rachel yelled while climbing aboard. She pushed me out the way and took over the controls. She skillfully backed out and puttered towards Karen's apartment. It took about five minutes for us to reach her upscale apartment building. Karen was an up and coming model. She had moved to the Bahamas about four months ago. She loved everything having to do with paradise. Me, Karen and Rachel were known by all the locals. We were the party girls of this little island.

"Think she will hear us if we scream?" I asked. She lived on the top floor which happened to be the tenth. Rachel grinned at me and shook her head no.

"Probably not" she replied. I looked around and my eyes landed on the boat horn. Perfect! I hit the horn causing a screaming blast that could probably be heard down the block. Many people stuck their heads out the window to see what was going on. We knew most of the people and waved happily. They just grumbled and went back to bed. The main lobby door was thrown open and Karen came barreling out. She was a tall African American girl. She had Honey brown hair and eyes. Her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her head. She hopped onboard and Rachel took off for open water. I gave them a quick run down about the boat.

"It has a bedroom, a kitchen and small bathroom. It was not built for luxury living and only for speed." I explained. I took the controls from Rachel and guided us out of the harbor.

"Open her up!" Rachel and Karen both screamed. I turned on the music as loud as I could and threw the throttle up. The boat gave a burst of speed and I wove in between other boats. The harbor was very large and always packed full of boats coming and going. After about a half hour of cruising the girls got suspicious. I was heading towards the deserted part of the island.

"Where are we heading?" Rachel asked. I turned around and grinned mischievously at them.

"I have one more surprise for both of you. But it is in a cove a little ways away." I exclaimed. When I had turned around I had'nt decreased the boats speed. We were still traveling at high speeds. I saw both girls look over my shoulder in horror. A loud wailing horn snapped my attention to front and center. Directly in front of me, about 30 feet away, was a gigantic yacht. The yacht was approximately 80 feet in length. The name on the side was "Robin's Luxury." I quickly stepped into action. I spun the wheel of the 'Starfire' barely missing a collision. Unfortunately for the people parting on the back they received a wave. The wave came over the side of their yacht and drenched them. The four sun bathing girls shrieked while the four guys started yelling.

"Come back here you little bitches" A slightly over weight girl screamed. She was jumping up in down in a tiny little pink string bikini. I laughed and pushed the boat faster. I did a victory lap about the yacht before taking off.

"Sorry" I yelled. The yacht kept honking its air horn but I didn't stop. I kicked the speed up a few more notches and headed for the cove straight ahead of us. To reach the cover you had to navigate between high cliffs. Luckily the water was pretty deep and you could fit large size yachts in. When we can around the last corner of the cliff both of my friends gasped in delight. I grinned proudly.

Anchored in the middle of the cove was a gleaming pearl white yacht. The yacht was about 70 feet and had two jet skis tethered on the back. The name of the boat was "Star's In Heaven." I eased the 'Starfire' next to the yacht. The girls rushed around tying up the lines while I dropped anchor.

"Shall we check out my other surprise?" I asked hopping onto 'S.I.H.' both girls fallowed my lead and climbed on. The boat was pure and simple luxury. There were four bedrooms each containing queen beds. The kitchen was gourmet and included a; sub-zero fridge and freezer, stainless steel stove and fridge, and a microwave. There were two bathrooms each with a walk in shower. The girls walk towards the back to check out the jet skies.

"Think you can drive the 'Starfire' Karen?" I asked. She nodded her head and scrambled aboard. Rachel and I waited until she had the motor running and anchor up before untying the ropes.

"I will head out and meet you out front of the cove" She shouted over her shoulder as she took off at break neck speeds. Rachel and I set to work detaching and filling up the Jet Skies. We made sure to pack scuba masts and a few water bottles into the holding department. We hoped on and raced out the cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated! I feel horrible! If you want it to keep going just let me know! I am here to please! I'm making it up as I go!

Chapter 2:

Rachel and I raced out of the cove as fast as the jet-skies could take us. We came around the last turn and hit open water. I could see the 'Starfire' idling in front of us. When Karen saw us she quickly sped off with us at her heels. We played a fun game of tag. Rachel and I would cut in front of my speed boat or each other. It was a completely stupid and dangerous thing but a lot of fun.

"Where should we go?" I heard Karen scream over the noise of the motors.

"Let's go play with tourists" I yelled back. It was our favorite thing to do. We annoyed the hell out of them by being our normal reckless and crazy selves.

"You read my mind," I heard Rachel faintly. Karen spun the 'Starfire' towards Flamingo Beach. The name was ironic because there were no Flamingo but it was a major tourist spot. We arrived in the large cove with in 20 minutes. They had a 10 mph speed limit in the harbor but that didn't stop us. Karen parked at the entrance so that we could get a clean get away. Suddenly I heard the motors on the 'Starfire' growl to life. I spun around and watched in amusement as she started making waves. What a smart girl. I looked around carefully for any harbor police. NONE!! Yes, time for some fun baby!

"Let's Rock Rachel!" I yelled to her. She grinned before gunning off and circling the stationed boats. She came barreling at me.

"Our friends are here and they have noticed us," she said as she missed the end of my jet ski by mere inches. I spun around to see the huge yacht I had almost crashed into. The blonde was standing on top looking straight at me. I gave a little wave and laughed as she stormed away. I slowly started to putter that direction. Maybe I would introduce myself. I noticed a flurry of activity on their boat.

"You're taunting them," Rachel said coming up beside me.

"Yeah. What are they doing on that boat?" I asked as I heard yelling. Out of no where two jet skis came flying at us.

"I think that they were getting those in the water," Rachel said dryly. I looked at the two people coming towards us. Both men were tall and muscular. One had reddish brown hair and the body of a runner. The other had solid black hair and the body of an all around athlete.

"Do you think we should move?" I asked sarcastically. Rachel threw me a look and took off to warn Karen. I waited to meet our new guests. They slowed as they came closer. Both men were unbelievable hot. I chanced a look behind me to see Karen leaving the harbor. Rachel probably told her to go to the site. We had some work to do tonight, but we had to mark it first.

"Hello, welcome to paradise! How may I help you?" I asked politely. The red head grinned and looked me up and down.

"I know how you could help me," he said. The other man smacked him across the head.

"I'm Richard Grayson and this is Roy Harper" He said casually. I looked into his eyes and could see the anger.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kori and the other two were my friends Rachel and Karen. I do believe I pissed off your girlfriend. She was the slightly over weight blonde in the size too small bikini, right?" I asked sarcastically. Richard's face clouded in anger and he opened his mouth. I quickly spun the Jet Ski around and flew out of the cover. About 10 minutes later I was joined by Rachel.

"Did you have fun?" She asked. I looked over to her and noticed she was trying to hold back laughter.

"I had a whole heap of fun!" I exclaimed merrily. She broke down laughing and crashed into the side of my Jet Ski. We both teetered a bit before regaining balance.

"Let's go mark our treasure" She said and took off. I looked around and noticed no boats. Thank God. I took off after her.

The 'Starfire' sat there looking gorgeous as I approached. Rachel had already tied her Jet Ski off and was putting on Scuba Gear. I quickly pulled up beside the speed boat and also tied off. I hopped aboard and watched Rachel struggle with the heavy canister.

"Scuba?" I asked wearily. She finished getting ready before answering me.

"I can't hold my breath as long as you. Karen will watch for any body. If someone comes she will hopefully get them to leave." Rachel stated and then plunged into the clear blue water. I fixed on a snorkeling mask and dove in after her.

We had been marking the spot for about an hour when the shadow came over us. I looked at Rachel and she held up seven fingers. She had only seven minutes of air left. I could only hold my breath for a little longer before I would have to surface. The shadow of the boat was large. I bet I knew exactly who it was. I sat on the sea floor and looked around. It had to be close to sunset because the water was darker. I noticed a few sharks in the area. They were too far away for me to notice if they were dangerous or not. I looked up just in time to see the water get cloudy. HOLY SHIT! I looked at Rachel in panic! We didn't want anyone to know we were here but we couldn't stay now. Someone had throw chum into the water. At this time of day it would attract sharks like free candy. I caught Rachel's eye and pointed up. She nodded and started to surface. There was only a little left to mark and I could finish it. I was almost out of breath were the first shark grazed against me. I looked around and noticed in horror that there were at least 10 sharks surrounding me. SHIT! I finished the last marker as quick as possible and headed up slowly. I didn't want to alert the sharks with sudden movement. When I reached the surface I saw 10 faces staring back at me.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. I slowly swam towards Rachel and Karen's out stretched hands. I was about 15 feet from the boat when a shark sped right in front of me.

"Get out of the water," Rachel screamed. I was too scared to move. That was a hammerhead shark. It is one of the meanest sharks around these parts. I slid back on my mask and peered down. My eyes widened in terror at what I saw.

"Rachel get on one of the Jet Ski's and drift to me," I yelled. She was my look and knew this was not good. I was used to sharks. They didn't bug me and I would usually jump right in with them. At the moment, I wanted out of the water. I NEEDED out of the water.

"How many hammerheads are there?" Karen asked. That set off the panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback:

"_How many hammerheads are there?" Karen asked. That set off the panic_

Chapter 3

"Hammerheads?" The blonde shrieked. I nodded my head at her before turning back to Rachel. She tied a rope to the Jet Ski's handle and then tossed the rest to Karen.

She gently slid on to the seat and pushed off. She glided about 6 feet before slowing to a stop. Shit! If she started the motor if would most likely mean my death.

"What now?" She asked softly.

"Start the motor you idiots," The blonde screamed. She was really annoying me. I gently and discreetly started to paddle towards Rachel. I had only gone about I foot when another shark brushed against me. I yelped as the sharp hide cut into my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Roy yelled. I hesitated because I knew the truth would cause problems.

"Nothing is wrong. Keep your voices down. Any sudden noise or movement can cost me my life. I have one question. Whose brilliant idea was it to feed the sharks while people were in the water?" I asked gently. Everyone glared at the fat blonde.

"Her name is Katherine," Roy informed me. I gave him my best smile and he gave a nervous one back. Another shark brushed against me and I stifled a scream and I felt my legs get cut.

"Are you bleeding?" Another of the guys suddenly asked. I looked towards his horrified voice.

"They have sharp skin," I said brusquely. I needed to do something to keep my mind away from panic.

"Who are you?" I questioned. He was a very tall and extremely muscular African American.

"The name is Victor Stone. The little blonde is Terra Monovol, the red head is Barbara Gordon, the pink haired lady is Jenny Thomas, and the guy next to me is Garth Ladith." He said pointing out every one.

"It's nice to meet you all. I figured you already met Rachel Roth and Karen Beecher." I said tensely. I was now only about 4 feet from the Jet Ski. Rachel went to reach out to grab me. The Jet Ski rocked under her weight change. We all froze and waited. Nothing happened! I gently paddled towards her as quietly as I could. I grasped her hand and she yanked. The whole Jet Ski started to tip as my weight added to her already shifted weight. The girls all screamed when it rocked. I threw all my weight to the other said and miraculously the Jet Ski stayed righted. Karen pulled us in as quickly as possible.

"We will have to ride these back to the yacht. The 'Starfire' isn't equipped to pull them." I told the group. I could tell my girls didn't like that plan. Riding around on jet skies at night was a stupid thing to do, even for us.

"Why don't you leave it here for tonight and we can drop you off at your yacht," Richard offered. I was shivering from the cold wind and didn't feel like taking the Jet Ski back. I quickly locked up the 'Starfire' and grabbed both of the Jet Ski keys. The plan the girls and I had was officially dumped. We are going to rope off the area then head back into town to eat. When midnight rolled around we had planned on coming back to the site. I wanted to start uncovering the mysterious treasure. Well, I guess it would have to wait. I had a few days before the markers would drift with the current. I sighed dejectedly as I climbed aboard Richard's yacht. I wish I had packed warmer cloths. Last night had been a scorching night but now it was cold enough to see my breath.

"You're shivering. Let me go grab a jacket for you," Victor said politely. I nodded in thanks while trying to keep my teeth form clattering. I walked towards the front of the boat, but was stopped. There was a heated argument going on in the captain's quarters. I snuck closer so I could hear well.

"You could have gotten that girl killed," Someone yelled. It took me only a second to determine who it was. Victor and Roy had gone down below with Rachel and Karen to get them warmed up. They had invited me but I had protested. Terra, Barbara and Jenny were sitting in the lounge watching a movie the last time I checked. I didn't know where Garth had gone but figured he was steering the boat. That means the only ones left would be Richard and Katherine.

"Her friend, Karen, told us no one was in the water." Katherine screamed back. That girl's voice reminded me of nails on a chalk board. She didn't scream but screeched. I held back the erg to cover my ears from the noise.

"Are you so stupid that you didn't notice the two Jet Ski's sitting there?" Richard yelled once again. I heard Katherine mumble something but couldn't make it out. I shook my head in disgust and walked towards the bridge. I opened the frosted glass door and strolled in. Garth and Roy stood their looking over the water in front of them.

"How much longer until we arrive?" I asked startling them both. They turned towards me and smiled. I shut the door and stood in between them.

"We have about 45 minutes left. The girls have decided to take us to your local hang out spots. They wanted to show us around town the correct way." Roy said enthusiastically. I giggled when I thought about the tour Rachel and Karen would give them. I knew the first place they would head to.

"Do you gentleman have a heater up here? I am freezing!" I said regally, making both of them chuckle. Within minutes, the temperature was around 80 and I was a happy camper. The door burst open making us all jump. Richard quickly shut it behind him and joined us, taking over the controls.

"So tell us a little about yourself?" Garth asked curiously. I debated about telling them who I was. I didn't know them enough to trust them.

"There's not much to tell. I moved to paradise a few years back. Rachel and I became best friends, and soon every one knew us. Karen joined our group a little while ago and now we are inseparable." I said noncommittally.

"What do you do to afford a sped boat like that?" Roy asked while throwing an arm over my shoulder. I quickly shrugged him off.

"I just can," I said brusquely. I hated telling people about who I was. The only people who knew about me being part of a royal family were Rachel, Karen, and my family. If many people knew it could turn ugly due to threats. That was the reason I left in the first place. I was being stalked and had almost been killed twice. After that my family decided that hiding would be best. I loved my new life and hopped that I would never have to take the thrown even though I was next in line after my brother. I leaned against the control panel to look out over the water. When my stomach touched the counter I felt my cut burst into unbearable pain. I let out a stifled yelp that caught the attention of the three men. I looked down at myself and noticed I had two long cuts. One was on my lower stomach, running horizontal along my bikini. The other was on my upper thigh and was more of a jagged gash.

"Let's get those cleaned up." Roy said wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me a bathroom that was located at the back of the bridge. He lifted me and sat my butt on the counter as he opened up a first aide kit. He quickly and almost professionally cleaned and bandaged my wounds. When he was finished he came to stand in between my legs that were handing over the counter. He ran both of his hand up my thighs, and let them rest on my bikini bottom strings. I caught his eye and could practically feel the lust coming from him.

"You are a truly gorgeous woman Kori. One I would love to get to know all of" He whispered huskily in my ear. I put my hands to his chest and slowly pushed him away.

"Sorry Roy, but I'm not that easy" I said while sliding down the counter to stand. He caught my arms before I could open the door to leave.

"Trust me, you will change your mind" He said before walking out with me fallowing behind him. When I caught Richard Grayson's gaze, he gave me a knowing smile.


End file.
